Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a reaction vessel, an assay device and a measuring method, and particularly relates to a biochemical assay of the reaction vessel, the assay device and the measuring method.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional medical tests need to perform by the laboratory professionals' operation with a specific ratio of the reagent and the reaction time, and the process of medical test is usually complicated and time consuming. In order to comply with the call from the medical system for more rapid and convenient, a simple type of home-used medical devices have been developed.
Since many kinds of home-used medical devices have been developed, a biochemical reaction vessel with a reagent therein is one of them that have been extensively used for the blood tests or the urine tests, such as performing the tests related with the blood cells, the glycosylated hemoglobin, the urinary protein, the liver functional tests and so on. The test results of these biochemical reaction vessels are accurate which is closed to the accuracy of the results from the batch testing instruments in the hospital. The operation procedure of the home-used biochemical reaction vessels is relative simple and safety for the health care worker, and the time to obtain the test results is more rapid.
Currently, the design for the utilization way of the reaction vessel with the reagent therein is rotating the reaction vessel to a specific angle and controlling the reaction time of each different specific angle so as to perform the biochemical test analysis. However, the designs of the conventional reaction vessels have an issue that is having partial liquid residue in the casing while the test is performing, which is caused by pasting the top casing to the bottom casing to form at least a straight angle to let the liquid easily adhere, or pasting the casings to produce the excess glue where is the liquid easily adhered to. Besides, the flowing internal channels having the surface adhesion force for the liquid which is made by pasting the casings together will let the partial liquid be remained on the channel terminal or channel edge while the reaction vessel is rotating. That is hard to ensure that the predetermined volume of the reagents have been fully reacted, and further if it will affect the accuracy of the test results.
Therefore, there is an issue for manufacturer that how to further improve the deficiency described above.